Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság
|title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |title_other = |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Hungarian |logo = File:My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Hungarian).png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = JimJam KiwiTV Minimax TV2 |rating = |country = Hungary |language = Hungarian |original_language = American English |seasons = 6 |episodes = 143 |distributor = |recording_studio = BTI Studio Subway Studio |starring = Bea Vadász Zita Grúber Tamara Zsigmond Janka Solecki Andrea Kerekes Ilona Molnár Zselyke Szabó Szabolcs Seszták |air_date = Minimax: JimJam: KiwiTV: TV2: – former |channel_title = KiwiTV |channel_link = https://kiwitv.hu/mesek/en_kicsi_ponim_varazslatos_baratsag |channel_title2 = Minimax |channel_link2 = http://www.minimax.hu/hu-HU/Mesefilmek/My_Little_Pony__Friendship_is_a |wikipedia = https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Én_kicsi_pónim_–_Varázslatos_barátság |wikia = http://hu.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} }} Broadcast Minimax Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság officially debuted on Minimax in on . Season 1 had its premieres on weekends, airing one episode on Saturday and another on Sunday at . On weekends, it had of the same episode that aired earlier that day at . It joined the weekday lineup on , with their being reairs every Wednesday at and on Fridays, at . Starting from the was being on Tuesdays at as well. Additionally, new episodes of the premiered on and at and respectively, due to Minimax's Christmas schedule. JimJam The premiered on JimJam on . |accessdate=2016-11-26}} The premiere was planned in the press releases for , but was pushed to air earlier. |accessdate=2016-11-26}} On , the first episode of the second aired. The episodes didn't premiere at the times given to the press and schedules. In the first airing of the , episodes 7 and 18 were replaced by of previously premiered episodes (episodes 2 and 9, respectively). Kiwi TV The premiered on KiwiTV on . Season 1 had its premieres at . Season 2 started on the same day the first one ended, on at , meaning that the first episode of 2 aired a few hours before the finale of the first . Starting from the 5th episode of the , the premieres have been moved to . TV2 The aired on TV2 as well. Episodes |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |1 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |2 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |3 |13 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |4 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |5 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |- ! class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |6 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |style="padding: 0 8px;" | |} Cast |actor = Bea Vadász |audio = }} |actor = Zita Grúber |audio = }} |actor = Tamara Zsigmond |audio = }} |actor = Andrea Kerekes Ilona Molnár |audio = }} |actor = Janka Solecki |audio = }} |actor = Zselyke Szabó |audio = }} |actor = Szabolcs Seszták |audio = }} |actor = Kitty Kánto |audio = }} |actor = Bori Csuha |audio = }} |actor = Zsófia Mánya |audio = }} |actor = Bálint Magyar |audio = }} |actor = Gabriella Hámori Réka Simonyi |audio = }} |actor = Kriszta Németh |audio = }} |actor = Tímea Sági |audio = }} |actor = Tamás Markovics |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Varga |audio = }} |actor = Miklós Kapácsy Tomasz Galbenisz |audio = }} |actor = Emma Bessenyei |audio = }} |actor = Ervin Nagy |audio = }} |actor = Ilona Molnár |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Levente Molnár |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Bálint Magyar |audio = }} |actor = Kriszta Németh |audio = }} |actor = Kornél Pusztaszeri Károly Kassai |audio = }} |actor = Ilona Molnár |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Seder |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán Barabás Kiss |audio = }} |actor = Miklós Kapácsy |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Bálint Magyar |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Bálint Magyar |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Németh |audio = }} |actor = Bálint Magyar 2, non-redubbed)}} 2, redubbed)}} |audio = }} |} Translations Locations Trivia References Category:JimJam programming Category:KiwiTV programming Category:Minimax programming Category:TV2 (Hungary) programming